Zuri Grows up
by Hamilloves
Summary: Zuri starts her period how will she cope?


Zuri Ross felt like crying.

"why did I choose today to wear white shorts?" Zuri asked herself.

It all started in math class Zuri was doing a math problem on the board suddenly the class started laughing.

Zuri was confused until a boy yelled out: "Ew zuri got her period!"

"What?" Zuri asked as she looked down. That's when she saw the horror that she got her first period in front of the entire class at that.

Zuri sat in the bathroom embarrassed and wanting to die. She wanted to call Jessie so bad to come and pick her up but she didn't want to be seen in the hallway with bloody shorts. The only thing she could do was text Emma and see if she could come to the bathroom and save her.

 **Zuri: Emma come to the second girls bathroom quick!!!!** **Emma: ok ok i'm coming** Zuri sat on the toilet and waited for Emma to come when she heard the bathroom door swing open.

"Zuri?" A voice said and Zuri recognized it as Emma's.

"I'm in the first stall." Zuri answered.

"what's going on?" Emma asked and Zuri took a deep breath.

"I just got my period and it's all over my shorts I I I need a pad and I need something to cover up my shorts with." Zuri said her voice cracking.

 _do not cry Zuri do not cry._ "Oh um Ok alright Zuri i'm going to go to the nurse to go get you a pad and then you can um use my jacket to put around your waist ok?" Emma asked.

"ok." Zuri squeaked.

Zuri didn't want Emma to leave but She guessed Emma knew what she was doing.

10 minutes later Emma came back and slipped Zuri the pad wrapped in green packaging.

"Do you know how to put this on?" Emma asked from outside the stall.

"uh huh Jessie taught me." Zuri answered.

After about 3 minutes Zuri thought she had the pad put on correctly. She walked out the stall and grabbed Emma's jacket.

"Did anybody see your pants?" Emma asked.

Zuri closed her eyes in embarrassment reliving the whole scene over the again.

"Nobody except my whole class!" Zuri said wanting to crawl in a whole and die.

"Oh god." Emma said. "They're going to forget by tomorrow Zuri so don't stress over it." Emma told Zuri as she gave her a hug.

A feeling of confidence washed over Zuri and she walked to class with pride. When she opened the door though all eyes were on her. Zuri looked down trying not to cry. She heard some of the boys snickering but she ignored them.

 _this is going to be a long day._ "Zuri are you walking with us home?" Luke asked.

"No I have to go to the store." Zuri said.

"For what. And can you buy me a bag of cheetos?" Luke asked.

"None of your business and No!" Zuri snapped.

"What's wrong with you? you on your period or something-"

Zuri kicked Luke in the knee and headed towards the direction of the store.

When she got there she headed directly to the feminine supplies Aisle.

"Alright there's always, stayfree, kotex, playtex...ugh wait those are tampons." Zuri felt lost why didn't she bring Emma with her.

"Uh young lady do you need help?" A saleslady asked and Zuri nodded.

"I started my first period today and I uh don't know what to get." Zuri confessed her cheeks burning.

"Oh ok Sweetie. I think these would work good with you." The saleslady said and she handed Zuri a box of always Maxi-thins.

Zuri thanked the lady and went to go check the pads out only to see a cute guy at the register.

"Fuck." Zuri whispered under her breath.

 _Alright Zuri just pay for the pads and then you're out of here._ Zuri put the pads on the counter and the guy scanned them.

"Is that all ma'am?" The boy asked.

"Does it look like I have anything else." Zuri snapped.

 _Why am I so moody._ Zuri thought.

"I'm sorry I really am-"

"No it's ok really." The boy said flashing Zuri a smile.

Zuri blushed.

After paying for the pads Zuri started to walk home. Halfway through the walk she felt a pain in her abdomen.

"Now i'm getting cramps could this day get _any_ worse?" Zuri asked herself.

When Zuri got home Jessie was on the couch reading a magazine.

Zuri wanted to tell Jessie so bad about what happened today how she got her period in front of the entire class and how she had to go pad shopping by herself.

"Hey Zuri how was school?" Jessie asked.

"Fine." Zuri answered.

"You sure?" Jessie asked skeptical.

"positive." Zuri said.

"What's in the bag?" Jessie asked."oh nothing." Zuri said.

Jessie stared at Zuri something was going on with her and she was going to find out.

"Uh Jessie I'm going to go up to my room to do my homework I'll talk to you later ok?" Zuri said and Jessie nodded.

"Don't get your math homework answers off of google!" Jessie called after her.

"Luke! Emma! Ravi! Get down here!" Jessie yelled.

The 3 teenagers piled down the stairs. Jessie noticed that Luke was limping a little.

"Luke why are you limping?" Jessie asked.

"Zuri kicked me in the Knee today." Luke answered.

"What why?" Jessie asked.

"I made a joke about her and how moody she was acting." Luke said.

"Do any of you guys know why Zuri is acting so weird?" Jessie asked the 3 kids.

"No." Luke and Ravi said Emma stayed quiet.

 _She knows something_.

"Luke Ravi go bug Mrs.Chesterfeild or something I need to talk to Emma alone." Jessie said.

Ravi and Luke nodded and took the elevator downstairs.

"Care to tell me why Zuri's acting so weird?" Jessie asked Emma.

"How do you I know what's wrong with her nothings wrong with her. What are you talking about." Emma said talking fastly.

Jessie gave Emma a look. Emma sighed.

"Ugh fine. Zuri got her period today. I guess she didn't tell you because she's really embarrassed. She got it in front of her entire class today." Emma said.

Jessie looked down and bit her lip.

"I'm going to go talk to Zuri." Jessie said as she went upstairs.

Jessie knocked on Zuris door. Zuri opened it and smiled.

"Oh hey Jessie what do you want?" Zuri asked.

"Hey um Zuri you know you can tell me _anything_ right?" Jessie asked and Zuri nodded.

"Yeah." she answered.

"Is there _anything_ you wanna tell _me_?" Jessie asked.

Zuri looked down.

"Actually Jessie-"

"Zuri I know you got your period." Jessie said.

"You did? Did Emma tell you. Omigod i'm going to kill her!" Zuri yelled.

"Zuri calm down. I forced it out of her. Why didn't you want to tell me." Jessie asked.

"I was going to tell you. I just didn't know how too." Zuri said. "It's just that its so embarrasing I didn't know what to do."

"Aww sweetie I know how it feels. I got my period during school too right in the middle of gym class. I was so embarrassed." Jessie said.

"Did anybody see?" Zuri asked.

"Mhm. They was a entire pool of blood around me." Jessie answered and Zuri laughed.

"Eventually everyone forgot about it." Jessie said. "Besides this is a completely normal thing nothing to be embarrassed about." Jessie told Zuri.

Zuri smiled and gave Jessie a hug.

"Jessie my mom isn't always here for me but you're the next best thing." Zuri said.

Jessie smiled tears welling in her eyes.This wasn't the little Zuri that found her on the street this Zuri was now a woman.

"Thanks Sweetie." Jessie said. "Shall we go out to eat to celebrate?" Jessie asked.

"We shall." Zuri said.


End file.
